It s not chocolate
by TheLineCero
Summary: Una amistad puede evolucionar o estancarse. Pero cuando se interpone una curiosidad tan especial y específica, sólo está destinada a avanzar de dos maneras: de la más incómoda o de la más conveniente. {Teiko arc}


**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Serie:** _Sweet warm {posible one-shot independiente relacionado}._

**Rating:** _T?_

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi se reserva el derecho de yaoizar a sus personajes._

* * *

_**—It´s not chocolate—**_

* * *

El movimiento del cuerpo era fluido. La ropa, más vaporosa de lo que debería ser, pues hacía que su atención recayese sobre algunos de los detalles de los que, en otras circunstancias, no hubiese sido consciente. La curva del brazo, el codo, la muñeca y la mano derecha, la cual abarcaba la parte posterior del balón con la soltura de siempre; el cuello, la mandíbula. Las sombras del interior del pantalón, que proyectaban la sensación del desear lanzarles más de una mirada, y que se difuminaban y desaparecían en el largo recorrido que eran sus piernas…

_Tragó. _

El estómago, asomándose por el vuelo de la camisa al saltar. La parte baja de la espalda, húmeda, tensa, cuando volvía al suelo después de encestar. La nuca, que parecía tener un poder de atracción superior a todo lo demás.

—¡Murasakibaracchi! —el siseo de aquella advertencia hecha grito le despertó de su escrutinio y le hizo enfrentar la acción ante él.

Kise había conseguido desmarcarse desde la mitad de la cancha, en aquellos momentos dividida para el entrenamiento conjunto, y había visto la oportunidad de remontar aún más en el marcador con la ayuda de Murasakibara, apostado bajo la canasta enemiga. Sin embargo, advirtió demasiado tarde que este parecía incluso más abstraído que de costumbre, y sólo pudo gimotear al ver como la pelota le rebotaba en el antebrazo y salía fuera, botando hasta el teatro. Murasakibara parpadeó, dejó escapar una desganada exclamación con la que pretendía hacer presente que el fallo había sido efectivamente suyo, pero que no podría importarle menos, y volvió a girarse a contemplar el juego del otro lado de la cancha.

Resultaba curioso que después de haberle visto jugar durante todo el año anterior, fuera en aquel siguiente cuando le asaltaba una curiosidad como aquella. Era como haberse dado cuenta, de repente, que la posibilidad no podía ser tan remota si se trataba de él; e incluso que aún no siendo como esperaba, tendría que haber un _algo_ que le impulsase tan fervientemente a desear hacerlo. Pero no supo el qué. No supo el origen de aquel anhelo, así como tampoco reconocía que su propia frustración podría estar jugando en su contra.

Muchos coincidían ante el hecho de que Murasakibara era un niño grande, que resultaba muy inocente para la gran fachada que le había tocado cargar. Pero pocos tenían la capacidad de observar y darse cuenta de aquellos ínfimos detalles que hacían de él una caja de sorpresas a punto de estallar en la cara de alguien. Entre ellos, el Emperador.

Akashi había seguido toda acción de cerca. Desde el principio de los entrenamientos advertía que Atsushi no tenía los pies en la tierra (lo cual, tratándose de él, era hasta irónico), y que un brote de exclusiva atención se centraba en alguien del otro lado del gimnasio. Con una genuina paciencia, el capitán parecía poder analizar hasta el parpadeo más insustancial para llegar a la conclusión de quién podría ser el objetivo de tanta adoración por parte de su compañero de equipo. Y no abrió la boca hasta que tuvo la sospecha de quién podría ser.

—Ryouta —habló, y su voz cargada de fría serenidad fue suficiente para callar al aludido, que indagaba de un modo más descarado sobre las distracciones de Murasakibara—, ve a buscar a los demás.

—¿Eh? —Kise parpadeó—. ¿Hemos terminado…?

—No —respondió con simpleza, girando la cabeza hacia el supervisor del club—. Jugaremos un partido los seis. Si está usted de acuerdo.

El supervisor no tuvo nada que decir, y mucho menos por lo que negarse.

La noticia del repentino partido cogió a todos los integrantes del primer equipo por sorpresa, y la discreta conmoción surgió a raíz de las especulaciones sobre quiénes jugarían. Pese a que todos los de aquel grupo, que englobaba a los mejores del equipo de baloncesto del Teiko, confiaban en sus habilidades y su manejo del balón, nadie podía discutir que la Generación de los Milagros eran los favoritos para aquel tipo de pruebas, y que no les gustaría verse las caras con ellos aún siendo un enfrentamiento amistoso.

Cuando se reagruparon, muchos de ellos lo hicieron con un interés muy mal disimulado. Midorima parecía pedir explicaciones sobre aquel repentino cambio de planes sólo subiéndose las gafas y lanzándole una significativa mirada a Akashi, el cual no tardó en dársela:

—Jugaremos un tres contra tres —dictó—. Daiki, Ryouta y Tetsuya. Shintarô, Atsushi; conmigo.

—¿Y a que se debe este repentino cambio en el programa? —intervino Midorima, cruzándose de brazos.

—Quiero comprobar algo —se limitó a decir Akashi.

La expectación bulló entonces en el gimnasio. Fuera de la línea de juego todo eran especulaciones del por qué el capitán, que nunca parecía involucrarse en aquel tipo de espectáculos, decidía repentinamente entrar al juego. Otros pocos analizaron con más discernimiento la agrupación de tres, estando de acuerdo en que poner a alguien como Kuroko al frente de tres monstruos como lo eran Murasakibara, Midorima y Akashi podía suponer que era el propio _jugador fantasma_ quien estaba siendo puesto a prueba. No obstante, nada más empezar se supo que tras todo aquello se escondía algo más que las habilidades de pase de Kuroko.

—¿Murasakibara-kun está a la ofensiva? —se preguntó el supervisor, arrugando las cejas. Buscó a Akashi con la mirada y lo vio bajo su propia canasta, demasiado ocupado observando a sus compañeros como para considerar el devolverle el gesto.

El encuentro empezó entonces. Aomine fue el primero en lucirse, traspasando la línea de juego con un énfasis que pretendió dejar atrás a Midorima, pero que sólo le obligó a botar la pelota hasta donde sabía que la esperaría Kuroko para hacérsela llegar a Kise. Interceptado, a su vez, por Murasakibara. El chillido de las suelas contra el parquet, junto con el silencio espectral del auditorio fue la prueba de que cada presente había interrumpido sus propios entrenamientos en pos de observar a los grandes tratando de imponerse unos sobre otros. Si Kise hacía una finta, Midorima le seguía. Si Aomine lograba dejar atrás a todos los demás e intentaba clavarla directamente en la canasta, Akashi se le adelantaba antes de que pudiera pensar en flexionar las rodillas e intentarlo. Por suerte, el Emperador tenía la facilidad exclusiva de manipular el juego a placer, y tras mover las primeras piezas en un estricto y conveniente orden por primeros diez minutos, por fin pudo jactarse de tener al _caballo_ y a la _torre_ en su sitio y bajo la misma motivación. Fue entonces cuando consideró hacerse con la pelota y pasearse hasta casi salir de la línea de tres, tratando de adivinar, de indagar, sin perder de vista su victoria en aquel enfrentamiento. Aún estando dentro, miraba la cancha en perspectiva; y así trató de hacerlo también con él.

Porque _Murasakibara era un niño grande._ Y para cualquiera que se parase a observarle, era demasiado evidente que pese a seguir el aspecto más lineal del juego aún había algo a lo que no podía dejar de mirar, y que no paraba de perturbarle en un aspecto demasiado íntimo. Uno que, según comprobó mucho antes, tenía que ver con Aomine. No era raro pensar que el que ahora Aomine marcase a Murasakibara fuese un acto deliberado para poner a prueba esa cercanía a la que aún no podía ponerle nombre. ¿Rencor? Atsushi podía no parecerlo, pero ya había demostrado ser un inconformista. ¿Buscaba medirse con Aomine? ¿Superarle? ¿O se trataba de simple orgullo?

Akashi dejó atrás a Kuroko tras un amago y un giro, y le lanzó el balón a Midorima. Murasakibara trató de moverse, pero Aomine manifestó tener los mismos reflejos al seguirle. Y allí estaba. El vuelo del cuello de la camisa, el movimiento áspero del pelo y el sudor, deslizándose por la nuca. _Su nuca._

Murasakibara pestañeó, no haciendo patente la inmensa curiosidad en su expresión adormilada, pero dejándose llevar por ella ahora que podía, que le tenía cerca. Porque, tal vez, aquella sería la última oportunidad de salir de dudas.

_—¡Gah…!_ —el gemido ahogado de Aomine hizo eco en el gimnasio, y junto al acto premeditado de Murasakibara, no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Midorima, que alzaba los brazos y adquiría la postura de su lanzamiento alto, se quedó en el sitio, dejando caer la pelota hacia atrás de la inesperada impresión de lo que acababa de ver. Akashi buscó un punto fijo en aquella escena al que poder mirar, reconociendo para sus adentros que no había visto venir aquello. Y sólo cuando el balón dejó de botar, el silencio fue absoluto.

Murasakibara había agarrado a Aomine del brazo con una mano y del hombro con la otra, rozando con la lengua la tensión muscular del trapecio hasta darle un mordisco en la nuca, que se le había erizado inmediatamente. El acto no parecía tener propósito alguno, y la expectación se prolongó hasta que hubiese alguien capaz de sacarles del estupor en el que se habían sumido.

—Murasakibaracchi… —en este caso, fue Kise. Con un tono de voz jocoso y un ligero temblor de cejas que esbozó tras erguirse y olvidarse por completo de la jugada que tenía pensada contra Midorima—. ¿Qué haces?

El aludido se apartó más intrigado que avergonzado, dejándole espacio a Aomine para palparse el cuello y girarse a mirarle con una expresión que claramente le preguntaba lo mismo, pero con mucha menos amabilidad. Murasakibara se frotó los labios entre si y se pasó la punta de la lengua por la parte posterior de los dientes, como si tratase de estimular al paladar con algo que pudiese haber degustado segundos antes. Por suerte, no se vio en la obligación de abrir la boca y explicarse, pues pasada aquella estampa el propio supervisor terminó de romper el silencio:

—¡Murasakibara-kun! —alzó la voz, y cuando captó su mirada señaló con el pulgar hacia la puerta del gimnasio—. ¿Por qué no sales un rato fuera?

La advertencia había venido acompañada del castigo de dar un par de vueltas al campus. Según el supervisor, Murasakibara necesitaba enfriarse un poco y pensar en las consecuencias de unos actos que podrían poner en duda la reputación del colegio. Atsushi no entendió por qué se armaba tanto escándalo por haber querido satisfacer a su curiosidad, así que mucho menos consideraba justo el tener que ponerse a correr hasta que el supervisor considerase que ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para volver con sus compañeros. Así pues, pese a haberse ido trotando, aminoraba el paso hasta convertirlo en un pesado paseo nada más doblar la esquina, acabando por arrastrar los pies con la pereza de quien no quiere mover un solo músculo más.

Ante la perspectiva de seguir caminando sin sentido, Murasakibara consideró oportuno saltarse aquel calvario personal e ir a echarse una siesta en el jardín.

Pudo decir que estaba decepcionado. Ya fuese por no haber podido terminar de aclarar sus confusiones o por haberlas aclarado, pero no dar con lo que esperaba. Desde el principio, sabía que sus hipótesis con respecto a Aomine podrían ser un despropósito, pero en algún punto se había obsesionado tanto que no podía simplemente descartar la posibilidad. En todo caso, la culpa de todo aquello tendría que tenerla el propio Aomine, pensó. Porque no podía _tentarle_ de aquella manera y después no cumplir con sus expectativas.

—Atsushi —el chico abrió los ojos—, levántate.

Akashi le miraba desde un lado del camino. Murasakibara se incorporó, masajeándose el cuello, y se dio cuenta de que ya atardecía. Su capitán ya tenía puesto el uniforme completo del equipo y parecía haber recogido sus cosas hacía mucho. Cuando se levantó, vio que incluso tenía a Midorima esperando por él un poco más allá.

—¿Ya ha terminado todo? —preguntó, con una voz infantil que buscaba recrearse en lo poco que le importaba en realidad la respuesta—. ¿Puedo entrar ya?

—Puedes entrar —accedió Akashi—. Ya se han ido todos a casa, y sólo quedan los asignados a la limpieza del gimnasio.

—Bien —bostezó, dispuesto a dirigirse al club para cambiarse.

—Atsushi —insistió Akashi, haciendo que Murasakibara le mirase de reojo—. Intenta hacer las cosas bien la próxima vez. No permitiré ni una sola distracción más.

Después de lo que pareció un duelo de miradas y amenazas indirectas, Murasakibara fue el primero en retirarse hacia la parte frontal del gimnasio. Akashi dio media vuelta, se afirmó la mochila al hombro y caminó en la dirección contraria. Midorima, al tanto de sus planes, le miró con gravedad.

—¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea lo que estás haciendo?

—Aunque seamos un equipo con una serie de habilidades independientes hay que saber discernir qué elementos pueden o no acabar dando problemas —explicó—. Ante la duda, y si es la _torre_ quien quiere acercarse al _caballo_, sólo puedo despejarle el camino para evitar inconvenientes futuros.

—¿Y si el _caballo_ no quiere tener a la _torre_ cerca? —cuestionó Midorima, receloso. A lo que Akashi simplemente sonrió.

Era evidente que, como capitán, debía subsanar aquel tipo de problemas entre los integrantes de su quipo. Aún con una confianza resoluta, no podía estipular un final para el tipo de situación que estaba por venir, y Midorima lo sabía. Pero se preguntó si el dejar a Aomine a solas con Murasakibara iba a acabar solucionando algo, y no sólo lamentando algunas pérdidas materiales en los vestuarios.

Desde luego, cuando Murasakibara descorrió la puerta y vio a Aomine frente a su taquilla, era exactamente lo que parecía que fuera a pasar. El moreno hizo una mueca entre el desconcierto y la desconfianza, y alzó una ceja cuando Atsushi parecía devolverle la mirada con aquella indiferencia ilegible tan suya. No podían presumir de conocerse tanto como para considerarse amigos, y Aomine no supo con exactitud cómo actuar después del espectáculo de aquella tarde.

Sin embargo, Murasakibara cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó al otro lado sin decir una palabra. Abrió su taquilla, se quitó la camisa y sacó el chándal blanco y azul y un par de zapatos algo más desgastados. Aomine, que estaba a punto de hacer lo propio y cambiarse, le miró de soslayo antes de intentar tomárselo con un poco menos de estoicismo.

—¿A qué ha venido lo de antes?

—Tenía hambre —contestó con simpleza, a lo que Aomine se giró hasta quedar de perfil.

—… ¿Estás de broma?

—No.

—¿Me has pegado un mordisco en medio de un partido porque _tenías hambre_? —sonaba absurdo—. ¿Es que no hay un límite para ti en lo que respecta a la comida?

No hubo respuesta, y Aomine se limitó a suspirar, girarse y quitarse la camisa, haciendo una bola con ella antes de lanzarla a su mochila deportiva. Había sido una tontería buscarle algún significado enrevesado a los actos de Murasakibara.

—Tienes un sentido del humor un poco rarito —le dejó claro—. No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿quieres? Kise estuvo descojonándose durante un buen rato…

Murasakibara se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta antes de girarse por fin y mirarle. Su espalda fue como una invitación al paladar; a una nueva oportunidad de probarle.

—Que lo hiciera es culpa tuya, Minecchin.

—¿Mía? —lo miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué tienes esa piel? —señaló, acusándolo como un chiquillo al que han quitado el postre en la guardería—. ¡Es injusto!

—¿¡Aah…!?

—¡Injusto! —repitió, arrugando las cejas—. Porque cada vez que te miro, es como si viese a un chocolate que no me puedo comer.

—¿¡Estas intentando meterte conmigo!? —Aomine se ruborizó, alzando el puño. Después rezongó, y con una mueca casi cómica volvió a girarse hacia la taquilla, peleándose con su propia chaqueta—. ¡Agh, olvídalo! No entiendo una mierda de lo que estás tratando de decirme, y si seguimos hablando lo más probable es que acabe entendiendo menos aún.

Desplegó la chaqueta, y cuando metió la manga izquierda la sombra de Murasakibara se proyectó en su propia taquilla.

—Pero no sabías a chocolate —murmuró.

—Claro que no, idiota —Aomine intentó terminar de taparse sin parecer demasiado perturbado. Quería zanjar aquella conversación allí y ahora, desde luego. Pero prefería hacerlo vestido.

No contó con que Murasakibara se atreviese a volver a tocarle, haciéndole subir un escalofrío por la columna hasta los hombros cuando posó toda la amplitud de su mano en la curva de su espalda. En contraste con su piel caliente y aún libre del sereno de aquella noche, la de Atsushi estaba helada, lo que fue un aliciente más que razonable para encorvarse contra las taquillas y rehuir. Por otra parte, Murasakibara parecía tan fascinado con el color y la textura impoluta de aquella piel que poco a poco parecía desear que de verdad fuese chocolate. Aomine tenía un cuerpo delgado y muy estético, una espalda ancha y una musculatura sutil, que se perdía bajo el elástico del pantalón que aún llevaba puesto. La tensión que causaba el movimiento ascendente de sus dedos se veía reflejada en todo pliegue de la espalda, así como en el gruñido que le vibró en la garganta al querer separarse de las taquillas y buscar una distancia más específica. Pero Murasakibara no le dejó, no dudando en hundir la palma de la mano entre los omóplatos para pegarle el pecho a las taquillas.

—Murasakibara… —advirtió Aomine, apretando los dientes—. Cabrón…

—No estoy haciendo nada —informó. Y mientras su otra mano se alzaba y delineaba la cintura que se exponía ante él, así pareció creerlo. Que aquello, a fin de cuentas, sólo era la ejecución de un consejo dado por Akashi y una necesidad de conocimiento gastronómico muy digna de él. Insistía en que una piel como aquella debía saber a algo, y así quiso comprobarlo de nuevo.

Tuvo que doblarse hacia delante para volver a llegar a la nuca. Aomine olía a sudor, a polvo y a equipación nueva, e imaginó que sería por haber estado limpiando momentos antes. Pero tan pronto lo dedujo, lo olvidó, centrándose únicamente en buscar un punto donde poder volver a morder. El hombro fue una buena primera opción y no tardó en apretar los dientes contra él, sorbiendo la carne que quedaba entre ellos como un medio de poder extraer cualquier esencia natural que le permitiese dar nombre a su sabor. Aomine chistó, movió el cuerpo y flexionó el codo, buscando apartarse aunque fuera a las malas, pero Murasakibara supo tener los reflejos suficientes para agarrarle del antebrazo y pasar la lengua por la sensible y fina membrana de la unión interior. Aomine se estremeció y tensó aún más la mandíbula, sintiendo el húmedo camino de saliva que dejaba la lengua en su regreso hasta el hombro; al cual terminó pasando también de largo hasta morder un lado del cuello y succionarlo, tirando de la piel hasta situarse tras la oreja.

—¡Ngh…! —Aomine intentó fundirse aún más contra las taquillas de manera inconsciente, y Murasakibara apartó la mano que ejercía presión en la espalda y le rodeó el vientre, empujándolo hasta que fue su amplio cuerpo el encargado de cercarle por completo. Daiki abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza, tan furibundo como impresionado. Al no haber gran diferencia entre sus alturas podía sentir con demasiado grafismo (la situación no era para sentir menos) como la parte delantera del cuerpo de Atsushi se le adhería de una manera que ya pasaba, y por mucho, la invasión del espacio personal. Pero ante la amenaza muda sólo consiguió llevarse un lametón en la mejilla y un mordisco en el hueso de la mandíbula.

—Esto no tiene gracia… —resopló, aún más sofocado que antes.

—No pretendía que fuera gracioso —aclaró Atsushi, alzándole el mentón antes de doblarse, ladear la cabeza y pasarle la lengua por la nuez, que vibró cuando Aomine bufó, con las mejillas parcialmente encendidas.

—¡Digo que es raro! Tú… —rodó los ojos—. ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? Eres… ¿gay?

—¿Por qué me preguntas algo así ahora? No entiendo que tiene que ver…

El reproche infantil de Murasakibara hizo que Daiki perdiese el norte y se quedase a cuadros. ¿De verdad no entendía lo que había implícito en aquella situación? Por supuesto, Aomine no buscaba que quisiera hacérselo allí mismo, contra las taquillas, pero le resultaba ridículo que él mismo estuviera empezando a sentir el cosquilleo de la excitación bajarle por las ingles y que Murasakibara sólo pensase en seguir babeándole sin ningún tipo de motivo razonable (tratarle como comida NO era una motivo razonable) sin ser consciente de lo que provocaba. Pese a lo bizarro de la escena, se sentía tan a salvo que casi resultaba gracioso. Casi.

—¿En serio…? —enarcó una ceja, con una burla que quiso disimular con paciencia. ¡Era como tratar con un puto perro efusivo y sin control alguno! Y tan pronto como lo pensó, su compañero de equipo volvía a sorprenderle al inclinarle contra las taquillas, haciéndole apoyar los brazos en ellas.

Aomine pestañeó y giró rápidamente la cabeza a un lado, temeroso de haberse equivocado con sus especulaciones y dispuesto a darle una coz en caso de necesidad. Le había dejado la libertad suficiente como para zafarse y en cuanto aquellos brazos de largo alcance bajasen la guardia, así lo haría. Empezaba a sentirse como un juguete en manos de un niño, y el hecho de tenerlo frotándose tras él y tocándole por dónde primero se le ocurriese empezaba a resultar muy incómodo.

—¡Aah! —se quejó—. ¡Oye…!

Murasakibara le había pellizcado la piel de las costillas con los dientes. Y después de situar una mano en el bajo vientre y otra en un muslo, pareció encontrar algo lo suficientemente motivador como para excederse. Apretó la pelvis contra sí, bajando, mordiendo el ancho de la espalda, los costados y la cintura. Dejando círculos difuminados y enrojecidos allá donde mordiese; ya con un ansia imparable. El sabor era mucho más fuerte en la parte posterior del cuerpo, y aunque aún no supo darle una descripción apropiada se obligó a sí mismo y a Aomine a insistir y continuar hasta encontrarla.

—¡Murasakibara! —Daiki empezaba a ponerse nervioso, y si quería tirar de la correa y detenerle sentía que debía ser ahora—. Estate quieto, joder… ¡Para!

—Un poco…

—¡Y una mierda! Ya basta —giró medio cuerpo e hizo de su mano un puño, incorporándose de las taquillas para poder darle, aunque fuera, un golpe de advertencia. Pero Murasakibara, en su afán por retenerlo hasta terminar de recorrerle la columna con la lengua, y frente al hecho de que Aomine no quería ponérselo fácil, acabó posando meñique, anular y corazón sobre la tela abultada de una creciente erección.

Y fue ahí hasta donde Daiki pudo soportar. Acabó dándole un golpe con el codo y un empujón con el antebrazo antes de girarse, tan apresuradamente que la espalda le chocó contra las taquillas en un sonoro estrépito metálico. Después, un silencio sólo interrumpido por una respiración que trató de controlar.

Se miraron; Murasakibara secándose los labios y pasándose la lengua por el interior y Aomine con el ceño fruncido y el pulso acelerado, tratando de pensar en qué coño había pasado allí y por qué se lo había _permitido_ tanto tiempo. La respuesta era clara: no hubiese podido contra aquel gigante. Y menos cuando se le metía en la cabeza algo hasta esos niveles. Aunque no lo pareciera, a Aomine no le gustaba pelearse, pero tras haber acabado en aquel estado, se preguntó si no hubiese sido mejor hacerlo desde un principio…

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que tras todo ese cuadro de fondo que era el vestuario, estaba Kuroko sentado en uno de los bancos.

—… ¿¡Qué coño haces ahí!?

—Llevo aquí veinte minutos —se sinceró.

—¡Ya podrías haber dicho algo!

—¿Qué querías que dijese?

Aomine rezongó, cogió del suelo la chaqueta que ya se hubiese terminado de desprender de él a saber cuándo y se la puso con prisa. Dio un golpe a la puerta de la taquilla y se colgó la mochila de tal manera que cubriese su entrepierna.

—¡Nos vamos! —ordenó. Y lo último que pudo verse de él antes de salir de los vestuarios fue la hilera de puntos rojos que le había dejado tras la oreja y una postura al andar significativamente arqueada.

Kuroko se levantó, se colgó su propia mochila al hombro y pasó tras Murasakibara, que aún miraba el punto fijo de la puerta por el que Daiki acababa de desaparecer.

—Murasakibara-kun —le llamó.

—¿Mm?

—¿Has podido descubrir a _qué_ sabe? —la pregunta de Kuroko no fue capciosa. Y si lo fue, Atsushi no lo supo.

—No sabe a nada —concluyó, dando media vuelta y volviendo a la taquilla—. Sólo a Minechin.

Aquella no era la respuesta que buscaba a sus múltiples curiosidades. Pero, para Murasakibara, era una respuesta. Por lo menos de momento.


End file.
